Keepsake
by MinxySix
Summary: In a story where Cenred's men are descending on Camelot, memories have run astray and a warlock is forced into situations he could not have anticipated. This is a reveal fic, but not as you know it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Merlin, but if I did. . . I'd have some crazy fun.

**A/N:**Hey everyone! Hope you're all well, this is a fic I wrote a few weeks ago, that I've only had enough time to read through today! I'm currently enjoying the back end of my Freshers' Week so I haven't had enough time for fic-writing sadly! The only marked difference between this and therealseries3 is that Morgana's not bad ass. She's there but she's not crazy-evil like she is in the show now. Anyway, this story's a seven chapter jobby, kind of an alternative S3 fic! There is a twist to this reveal story that will soon become apparent . . . ;) I hope you enjoy and please review.

**EDITED 23/12/10: **If you find the story too confusing to read the way it's structured, read it from the last chapter and work your way back to here. :)

* * *

**Keepsake**

**Chapter 1**

He walked slowly, retracing his steps, his azure eyes shining with burning hope as he looked at the murky water. There, floating on the surface, was his red neckerchief.

Merlin's felt his whole body tense and then relax with unbridled relief and glee. He carefully reached into the water, the sodden scrap in his hands.

He felt the water evaporate, the thicker dampness seemingly woven into the thread of the material itself still present. His heart beat a taboo against his rib cage.

Before he had time to think, his legs took off and he begun to run to Arthur.

"Arthur! Arthur!" he shouted as he burst into his master's chambers. He soon ground to a halt though, biting as lip as he swung the door open; the room was dark, the only light was coming from the dying fire; the blonde was sleeping softly.

He crept silently across the floor- he'd had enough practice since living in Camelot- and he stood beside Arthur's bed with his neckerchief scrunched in his hand. He shoved thoughts around his head like books off a shelf- what was he supposed to do with it?

A thought struck him like a pinch, and he quietly tucked the scrap of material under the prince's pillow- said prince muffling and rolling over uneasily when his pillow was slightly moved.

The boy moved back across the room, as quietly as he could adding more wood to the fire, and then seating himself down on a chair, his fingers dancing against the wood of his table as he waited. . . waited. . .

_Now, what's the first thing you can remember?_

_Right now, you must listen to me and do exactly as I tell you._

_You never say thank you, Arthur, even to me._

_It is not just you I seek Arthur Pendragon. Your servant is much a part of this as you are._

_Don't worry, she's safe._

_Today will be a moment that will start to truly define you._

_Merlin, you're always late._

Arthur felt himself jolt awake, his shirt glued to his ribs and his hair stuck to his forehead. He felt dizzy, like a hundred memories and feelings all colliding in his body at once. He let out a shuddering breath.

Arthur felt the world come into focus a little, dream and reality overlapping and then sliding apart. . . and then overlapping again. . . he couldn't get his head straight.

He shut his eyes, breathing through his nose and thought. . .

He remembered his father. . .

He remembered Morgana. . .

He remembered Gwen. . .

Waking up in a forest. . . the battle. . . Merlin.

The prince's eyes widened, everything slotting into place. War. Camelot. Merlin.

He felt his heart punch against his chest. It wasn't a dream.

_Merlin._

He heard a sleepy snuffle, and he jerked his head to one side, his breath hiding in his lungs. Arthur squinted through the darkness, seeing his manservant sleeping on a chair. . . his head resting on his arm and in turn his arm resting on the table. He looked so innocent.

He felt his breath slowly escape between his lips, his mind a whirl as he examined the dark haired boy. He thought it would scare him, knowing what he could do, although he could scarcely believe it. Merlin had used magic twice in front of him; he remembered it now. The golden flash, the voice in his head. . . he hadn't looked real. He'd saved them all.

The prince felt his whole world steadily crash around him- everything he'd ever been taught reduced to dust- his father had told him stories as a child of sorcerers so evil they would not stop at nothing to destroy Camelot, magicians painted in bloody reds and impenetrable blacks. All the years his father had taught him how sorcery corrupted your very self. . . he knew from Merlin alone that it wasn't true. He had been looking at the whole affair wrong; he'd been looking through the broken eyes of his father. Magic could be a masterpiece, how could he think otherwise now after what he had seen? Merlin painting the world in golds and blues.

He heard his manservant stir, moaning as he pinched an ache in his neck from sleeping at an odd angle, he arched his back, his eyes were drowsy and his hair sleep mussed. Arthur kept quite still, watching Merlin's eyes search through the near darkness. Their eyes met, and his facial expression changing to one of complete panic when he saw the blonde's misty blue eyes staring back at him.

"Arthur?" he said quietly, steadily making his way towards the blonde's beside; the prince could hear the anxiety in the boy's voice.

"It's me. The one and only." he replied, quirking a smile.

He saw a grin crack across Merlin's face, he looked happy, overjoyed even. And before the Prince had time to react, the boy had bounded over and pulled him into a tight hug.

As if realising what he was doing, Merlin started to pull away, only to find Arthur folding one arm round his shoulder and the other his side and patting him manfully, "You are my best friend, you know?" Arthur murmured; he felt like he'd broken down a barrier, and Merlin could feel his heart smiling. After a few silent moments, it ended.

"So. . .erm. . . what can you remember?" Merlin mumbled. His ears were pinker and there was an edge of fear tinted in his voice.

"You're not thinking that after I just _hugged_ you I'm going to get you killed, are you?"

Merlin opened his mouth, but it fell close again, "I. . . "

Arthur rolled his eyes good naturedly, although he felt more hurt than he expected- he looked away, "Of course you did."

Silence ate away at the air, Merlin's voice breaking its feast.

"I'm sorry I never told you. I regret that the most. I missed so many opportunities. . . I was going to. . . the morning we left, but I bottled it. Again."

Arthur met his eyes again, the oceanic brilliance there only just concealing the gold that swirled in their depths.

Merlin's expression was pained, "I didn't know what you'd think. . . I just want you to know, I was born like this. . . I can't do anything about it-"

"Merlin. . . it doesn't matter." Arthur spoke levelly.

Merlin looked stunned, a pause, "What?"

"You heard me." the prince said, his crooked teeth displayed in a half smile, "You saved us all Merlin. . . more times than I'm probably aware of."

Merlin looked at his feet sheepishly. He wasn't used to this.

"Will the knights tell Uther?" Merlin whispered, his hands clasped nervously in front of him.

"They won't. The ones who survived are far more loyal to me than to my father. They'll do what I tell them to."

Merlin let out a breath, his hand running through his scruffy hair.

In some ways Arthur didn't want to know, but his curiosity was burning away at him like a giddy child, "Exactly how powerful are you Merlin?"

The boy's eyes glittered mischievously, holding eye contact with the prince as the blonde watched in the corner of his vision as furniture raised up around him, dancing in the air; Merlin's eyes blazing gold yet not a word leaving his lips.

Arthur felt his heart freeze in his chest. It was incredible. _Merlin_ was incredible. He couldn't believe it. He wanted to see everything he could do.

The prince watched the flames swirling in the fireplace, Merlin lost in his magic, "Also, I didn't know you were mates with a dragon?" Arthur smirked, added as an after thought.

Merlin's happiness was momentarily wiped off his face, chairs slamming back down on the floor. "Ah. About that. . ."

"I'm guessing I didn't land the 'mortal blow'?"

"Not quite. . ."

Arthur and Merlin held each other's gaze, before bursting out laughing, a strange sort of relief running through both their blood streams.

"Would it be ok if I had my neckerchief back now? It's under your pillow."

Arthur gave Merlin a strange look, like a bemused cat looking at a spot of moving light as he put his hand underneath the squishy white lump and pulled out the scrap of material, passing it to Merlin, "Why, Merlin, is your neckerchief in my bed?"

"I told you this before, it was meant to help you. And it did." Merlin beamed.

"Are you telling me that that thing gave me my life back?" Arthur exclaimed.

Merlin chuckled, "Sort of, not this alone, but as I said . . . it helped. A keepsake."

"What else did you use?" Arthur asked, as Merlin wandered to the other side of the room and nonchalantly started tidying up.

"Don't ask, I won't tell you."

"You said that last time!" Arthur cried, shaking his head disbelievingly, "What are you doing anyway?"

"Sorting your mess out! I'll only have to do it tomorrow otherwise."

"You should go get some sleep. It's the middle of the night."

"That would be nice." Merlin smiled, contemplating, stretching his arms at the thought.

"Bring me my breakfast on time would you though tomorrow? _On time_?"

He was half way out the door, but he turned round at the last minute, "I'm never late!" his manservant cried out in mock protest.

Arthur grinned at his manservant, his eyes glinting happily in his misty blues eyes; some things will never change, he thought contently to himself, "Merlin, you're _always_late!"

* * *

**A/N:**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, tune in soon for the second! ;) xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Merlin or it's characters. Boosobboo. :(

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter to _Keepsake, _sorry it took a little longer to get out then I hoped; it's been a mental week!

It should start to become clear how this story's laid out. . . hope you all enjoy it! ;)

* * *

**Keepsake**

**Chapter 2**

Merlin's smile slipped of his face as he watched several knights carry a sleeping Arthur back to the castle. His heart plummeted as he realised he still had Arthur's reaction to come, and even though he knew he should trust the prince with his very soul, fear still held him by the throat; he was scared.

_0*0*0*0*0_

The last time Arthur had awaken from being knocked out, he'd been on his back in a forest, with only twigs and dry grass for comfort. This time, his eyes fluttered open and he was swathed in softness, he could feel red velvet beneath his rough fingertips.

He groaned as he tried to move his head, trying to work out where he found himself; the room was fairly large, a wooden table where his armour lay, an open fireplace. . .

His mind was brought back down from its cloud when he heard someone shut the door.

Arthur watched through heavy lids as a woman in a pale yellow dress moved about the room. There was something in her quiet grace that made Arthur's heart skip a beat. He shifted under his sheets a little, and at the slight noise she swivelled round.

"I wondered if you'd wake soon." she said, smiling kindly at him, her deep brown eyes conveying a warmth he'd never seen before. She swallowed, those eyes flashing for a second- a broken hurt in her aura, "Merlin told me what happened. . .he's gone to get Gaius. . ."

"I'm sorry." he whispered; he wasn't sure what for, but it seemed like right thing to say

"It's ok; it's not your fault."

The prince's gaze dropped, he hated feeling like this; everyone knew more about him than he did himself; it made him feel useless.

"Morgana visited you earlier whilst you were sleeping. She's your father's ward; you treat her like a sister."

_Morgana._ He passed the name around in his head. It held a certain familiarity to it, yet it seemed distant, like finding an old childhood toy.

"What's your name?" Arthur asked inquisitively.

"I'm Guinevere, but everyone calls me Gwen. I just returned back this evening, I've been staying with friends a few miles south of Camelot in case we were invaded."

The prince nodded in understanding, Gwen releasing an internal sigh, expecting him to say or do something that she would truly recognise.

They both looked as they saw Merlin enter with two older men. One was dressed mainly in black and was wearing a crown, the other had longer, white hair. Gwen quickly curtseyed and slipped out of the room, Arthur's gaze following her for a few seconds.

"Arthur! Thank goodness you're safe!" The first man cried out, kneeling by his son's bedside and clasping his hand in his own. He assumed this man must be his king and father.

"I'm fine, father. My side is a little sore, but I'm nearly fully healed."

He glanced over at Merlin, who was looking at him oddly, the other man's eyebrows furrowed as if he were analysing him.

"I'm sorry I cannot stay Arthur, there is too much organise. . . Cenred fled when a sorcerer appeared in blue and gold flames; they managed to destroy every one of his men, and all of our knights have no idea of the identity of this sorcerer. We are going after both Cenred and the sorcerer."

Arthur's expression was one of complete bafflement. Why did the king speak with such disdain to a person who had won this war for them?

The prince could not help but glimpse at his manservant; a muscle was twitching in his jaw again and he was swaying slightly from one foot to the other, "Why are you hunting down the sorcerer when they have done nothing but help us?"

"I have told you before Arthur, magic corrupts the soul and in time they will turn and attack us like every other sorcerer as done."

Arthur fell quiet, staring at his father as he strode out of the room, the door slamming closed behind him.

Merlin let out on audible sigh of relief, the two boys sharing a look; thankful on both accounts.

"How's your stomach?" Merlin asked tentatively.

"Fine, thanks to you." Arthur replied, quirking a slight grin. His manservant flushed a bit; he wasn't used to praise.

"I did say you'd get injured; you nearly always do." Merlin smirked in reponse.

The brief pause in conversation gave the older man a chance to swoop in, "So Arthur, Merlin tells me you have had your memory wiped?"

Arthur nodded a little, wincing as he propped himself up against the headboard, "I can remember nothing of my past, my family, my friends. . ."

"I've tried all the spells I can find already, nothing worked, and Gaius, my neckerchief was lost-"

"Merlin, now's not the time." Gaius interrupted, waving a dismissive hand to his ward, "Go make yourself useful and take Arthur's clothes; get them washed; they're covered in blood and goodness knows what else."

The onyx-haired boy sighed heavily to himself, sending an apologetic glance to Arthur before he scooped up the prince's clothes and silently left the room.

Gaius watched Merlin leave, before focusing his attention back onto Arthur; "I'm Gaius, the Court Physician, and I've been serving your father for many years."

Arthur studied the old man's face kindly, as if searching for something that'd make him remember. It seemed far too surreal to Gaius, introducing himself so formally to Arthur when he'd known him since his birth; it was like the world was oddly inverted.

"Now, what's the first thing you can remember?"

The prince cleared his throat, "Well, I'd been knocked out, and I woke up on the forest floor with Merlin hovering above me. He'd said that I'd had my memory wiped and it was 'all his fault'. I didn't really get a chance to ask what had happened exactly, because we had to set off quickly as I was supposed to be leading an army."

"Can you remember anything else?"

"To be honest, it was all a bit of a blur, half the time I was just trying to concentrate acting as normal as possible."

Gaius nodded seriously, perching on the edge of the prince's bed, "Was there any moment where you felt like something was trying to break out? A particularly overriding emotion that mentally didn't seem to fit?"

The prince's brows crinkled a little, "They've been a couple of times. Just now, that servant girl Gwen. . . and she mentioned Morgana- my sister. . ."

"Go on."

"And then there was a moment when we were fighting. . ." he paused for a second, grouping together his small collection of sporadic thoughts, "Merlin was up on some rocks. . . he was surrounded, and I felt this horrible breathlessness, like someone had thrown a piece of rock at my stomach. Something was crying out to me to protect him . . . that he was important."

"And you saved him?"

Arthur shook his head, "That's when I got struck." he pointed out the scar on the side of his stomach. Merlin had saved himself. He'd saved all of them.

The old physician sighed a little, a small smile on his face.

"Will I ever get my memories back?" Arthur whispered, he sounded so alone; like a lost boy searching for his parents.

"Although your mind may be completely empty of your memories, there's no magic on this earth that can fully eradicate them from within your heart."

"Do you think a part of me still remembers Merlin then? And everyone else?"

"From what you've said, yes. The old Arthur would never admit it, but you'd probably consider Merlin your best friend, and you his."

Arthur smiled a little in recognition, "That's what he told me."

"Well, he's right; we just need a way to unearth it."

_0*0*0*0*0_

Merlin walked slowly through the long corridors, under his arm the pile of Arthur's dirty washing.

It was the first time in days he'd been completely alone it seemed; a pang vibrated somewhere deep in his chest as his mind was momentarily swarmed by memories of Arthur. The old one.

Merlin was aware, on a completely selfish level, that he missed him. He missed the endless banter, the teasing and the winding up. They'd been glimpse of it in New Arthur, but it was not quite the same. This Arthur was shyer, more thoughtful before he spoke and generally more isolated. In fact, he sounded a bit more like another Merlin; two Merlin's didn't work, he needed Arthur to be the boisterous older brother figure that, despite his better judgement, he'd grown fond of. They were, in short, best friends.

Although it was oddly difficult having Arthur like this- reserved and uncertain- he sympathised with him completely. He knew he'd be the same if their positions were switched; how lonely must he feel, not recognising a single face, with only a blank canvas of a mind to keep him company?

Everything in his life now seemed out of step, Arthur it seemed had accepted his magic, but at the same time, he hadn't at all; because Old Arthur didn't even know.

He clawed at his hair in frustration and helplessness. Half the knights of Camelot knew for goodness sake! A wave of dizziness crashed over him as he stumbled a little, a bead of sweat on his forehead as if the fire had just been lit beneath him. . . he should leave now before Uther could catch him.

He couldn't though. He owed it to Arthur. Merlin had to find a way out of this; he had to give Arthur his life back.

The manservant reached Gaius' quarters, dumping Arthur's clothes on the floor and dragging out the wash basin. He probably could have got a maid to do it with a twinkly-eyed smile, but he needed some time to think.

He grabbed Arthur's wool trousers, scrubbing at the brown stains- dirt or blood, he didn't no which- off the scratchy surface. What on earth was he going to do, without his neckerchief . . .it was hopeless. Perhaps he could call Kilgharrah. . .

Although he didn't think he'd be too pleased.

He could feel guilt tripping him up again; this was all his fault . . . he should've acted quicker. But he'd been scared of what Arthur would think.

And now it was too late.

Arthur knew nothing of himself now; he was living a shadow of his former existence; living in the wake of a dream. However much he could tell him about the emotions he had felt, the concerns he had had, the life he had lived- it was not truly _living._

He threw the damp trousers to one side, picking up Arthur's favourite red shirt and dumping it into the basin.

Merlin had thought he'd been unharmed; the king would be beside himself if he found out what had happened. Or if Arthur decided to tell Uther his secret. Merlin felt a pebble sized lump rise in his throat.

The manservant swirled the material half-heartedly around the basin, looking down into it as if he would find the answer in its cloudy depths, like a poor man's crystal ball. He sighed theatrically, pulling it out and dropping it carelessly next to the trousers. Ruffling his dark hair with a wet hand, creating a sort of sleepy spikiness, he pulled his magic book from the bottom of a pile of papers.

He spent the next hour flicking desperately through the pages, head resting on his hand as each spell seemed even more useless than the next. He slammed the book shut, quickly arranging the pile of yellowing papers back on top. What on earth was he going to do?

He should probably go check on Arthur, the servant thought. Gaius would probably be attending once again to the rest of the knights' wounds by now.

Merlin froze as he reached the door, his heart pounding aggressively in his chest. He slowly swivelled around on his heels, his eyes fixed on the basin.

He walked slowly, retracing his steps, his azure eyes shining with burning hope as he looked at the murky water. There, floating on the surface, was his red neckerchief.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it, look out for the next chapter to hit soon! Please review etc. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Merlin, although with a bit of magic maybe I could. . . ?

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Here's chapter three of _Keepsake_. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed so far as it's much appreciated. I'd also like to thank BelieveInMe90 who sent me a really lovely, encouraging PM! :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter. . . it's a bit of a longer one!

* * *

**Keepsake **

**Chapter 3**

"You are Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot; you are brave, kind and loyal, and I am and always will be your manservant Merlin. We trust each other, and even though you wouldn't admit it; we're best friends. Right now, you must listen to me and do exactly as I tell you."

Arthur felt himself nod weakly; the passion and belief in the younger man's voice shocked him. He could see his bloodied eye and bruised cheek bone up close now too. He looked awful.

The prince could tell Merlin would enjoy this in some sadistic way; the servant being able to boss around the prince without so much as a word of protest.

The younger boy fussed around him like a nervous hen, quickly dressing the blonde boy in his chainmail and armour, "Where's your armour?"

Merlin sighed, "Mine was taken off me for some reason. It's typical really, the one time you insist I wear it is the time it gets stolen off me before I even get to fight."

Arthur couldn't help but laugh softly at the servant's predicament; he watched as the boy got that wild look in his cerulean eyes again.

"Oh god, we don't even know if you can still fight."

The prince looked thoughtful for a minute, before impulsively laying the blade of his sword down on his foot, and then flipping it up and catching it in his hand.

A disbelieving smile crept across Merlin's face, "How did you know you could do that. . . ?"

Arthur stared at the gleaming length of his sword, "I don't know. . . I just kind of felt that I could do it."

"That means there's still something of the old you embedded inside somewhere- let's hope that includes your aptitude for fighting. A glimmer of the old you."

Arthur gave his servant a crooked smile, "We should get going."

Merlin nodded in agreement, falling into stride beside Arthur as they walked through the dense forest.

_0*0*0*0*0_

"Shh shh shhhhh. Can you hear that?" Arthur said after half an hour of walking, yanking Merlin next to him behind a large oak tree.

"No?" Merlin whispered loudly in reply.

"Well be quiet and listen then!" the blonde answered, Merlin huffing good naturedly. _Maybe it is the same old Arthur._

Merlin poked his head round the other side of the tree, squinting through the dense foliage. He could hear marching; a flash of red and yellow; the Pendragon crest.

"Arthur! Arthur! Those are Camelot's knights!" Merlin cried out, pulling the prince from behind the tree, forgetting the remainder of his injuries as they fought their way through the small pine trees.

The two of them burst out onto the track, the nearby knights looking in shock at the state of the prince and his manservant. One of them spoke out, "Sire! Where on earth have you been? We've sent a party out looking for you!"

Arthur was about to speak when Merlin cut in, "We were captured; where's Sir Leon?"

The knight's face contorted into one of fear, looking to the prince and then back to Merlin, "He's riding at the front!"

"Thank you." Merlin replied breathlessly, dragging the crown prince into a run, ignoring the mixture of shocked and happy sounds coming from the knights they passed. He spotted Leon in the distance, bellowing his name.

"Sir Leon! Leon!"

The knight turned around, surprise closely followed by relief and then shock as he saw a rather battered prince and his manservant sprint up to his horse. He immediately dismounted and passed the reigns to a nearby foot soldier.

"Sire what an earth happened?"

"We were. . . captured. . . we've been having a lot of problems." Merlin spoke in between heaving breaths, Arthur leaning heavily on his knees.

"And you escaped?" Leon exclaimed, his eyes flicking between the two of them.

Merlin shrugged, "Not unscathed as you see, and also. . ."

The manservant grabbed the knight's upper arm gently, his beryl eyes boring into his, speaking through gritted teeth, "Arthur's lost his memory. He woke up and had no idea who he was."

Leon's jaw dropped open, "You can't be serious."

The young servant nodded his head sharply as he continued, "He woke up, and couldn't remember his own name, who I was, and that we were heading to war. I asked him how I was related to him. . . he said I was his cousin."

Leon's face was a picture; he glanced at the prince, who gave him an odd half wave.

He turned back to Merlin, who continued to speak quietly, "My main concern is- do the knights know their army tactics. . . or whatever they're called."

The knight nodded vigorously, "All the knights have been training for months; they're know what they're doing. They'll take orders from me or Arthur on top of that."

Merlin nodded sagely, "Thank god."

As they approached the edge of the field, they could see the impenetrably dark mass of Cenred's men on the other side. Merlin turned to the prince, a muscle twitching in his jaw as the men lined up around them. "You're fighting for the freedom of your father's kingdom; the kingdom you will one day rule and be known as the greatest king that lived. You have to fight for that, fight for your fate and for your past."

"I will." Arthur replied solemnly, holding eye contact with his servant. The prince wondered if he'd ever told the old Arthur that before. Either way, he couldn't help but suddenly smile broadly at the lithe boy in front of him.

Before he had a second thought to consider what he was doing, he strode out in front of his men, drawing his sword out and holding it aloft above his head, "Today, knights of Camelot, you are fighting for the freedom of your kingdom. You are fighting for you families' freedom, your children's' freedom and their children to come. You must fight for that fate, and fight for the past you keep there. Now, are you with me?"

The boom of male cries carried out across the field, temporarily subsuming the sound of the deep horn on the other side of the grass; it was time.

He stood beside Merlin once more, a slightly smug grin on his face, "Did you like my speech?"

"Some of it sounded rather familiar." his manservant quipped, "It was pretty good though, off the cuff."

"Do you think they bought it? I really am still not sure-"

"They bought it Arthur; they'll think you're perfectly normal." Merlin reassured, "Are you sure you don't want a horse?"

"We lost ours; I'm not taking someone else's." Arthur stated. His expression suddenly changed, and he looked at Merlin incredulously.

"Where on earth is you sword!"

"My sword? That got taken off me along with my armour I think."

"Well why didn't you say something!"

"I figured I could just grab a sword off the first person you kill."

Arthur snorted out a laugh, "Well if that's not morbid, I don't know what is."

"Morbid, but true."

Merlin smiled to himself, it was nice to still be able to banter with him. It hurt though, he wondered if he could ever get him to remember again. They'd been through a lot together. He wondered how he would he view his father now, without bias? Did he still retain his feelings for Gwen?

The manservant's reverie was punctured as he felt the ground rumble slightly beneath him, horses charging forward and men crying at the top of their lungs. Dirtied faces all around him were twisted in anger and pain, his mind trying to filter everything out as he followed the fleck of blonde hair in front of him, war a horrendous blur as he prised the sword off a dying man.

By the time he looked up, Arthur was lost in a sea of bloodied faces and bodies.

_0*0*0*0*0_

Arthur's body screamed for him to stop, every muscle groaning as they flexed and tensed in pain- his teeth gritted and his lip bloody. His sword had become an extension of him, swinging violently from left to right as he drove himself forward, never stopping long enough to hear the cries of those he'd just killed.

Cenred's men were overwhelming them, he was seeing red cloaked men fall wherever he looked amongst the flames and rubble. His matted blonde hair was stuck to his forehead, his icy blue eyes searching the crowd of thousands of men for his manservant, his heart thudding in his ears when he could not see the mop of dark hair that had moments ago been behind him.

Arthur froze when he saw him, the dark haired boy scrambling up onto a pile of rocks, dropping his sword as Cenred's men were starting to surround him. He was completely unarmed and exposed.

The prince felt something deep shift inside him, his stomach turn into stone, yelling his manservant's name as he battled his way towards the younger man. _No. . . no. . ._

Arthur knew wasn't going to make it to him in time as he saw the knights scrabble towards Merlin. The prince felt unexpected tears burn the back of his eyes, the sounds of battle around him muted, everything around him slowing down as he watched in helplessness. He could feel the old Arthur deep within him crying out to keep his best friend alive, and he was about to lose him.

"_MERLINNN_!"

He suddenly felt himself being pushed forcefully to the side, reality bursting through as his stomach suddenly seared with pain. He groaned as he clutched his hand to his wound, the man who had just struck him already fighting another man, the prince's chainmail spilling red as he tried to drag himself closer to Merlin.

Suddenly, Arthur felt a painful moan rise into his throat, Merlin slowly turning and somehow finding his eyes from where he was standing. His eyes were sparkling, despairing- blue met blue, sky met sea; they were the infinite horizon. Arthur heard his voice in his head, the entire world shifting on its axis. Merlin's eyes sadder than he'd ever seen them: _I'm sorry, Arthur. _

Arthur shook his head wearily, thinking he was hearing things as his eyes flickered, his vision blurring as he forced himself to keep his eyes open as he watched everything unfold in front of him, his heart slowing, digging his fingers into the blood-soaked soil as he tried to drag himself closer.

He watched as Merlin stood completely still, his palms open by his side and head bowed. Arthur felt the wind screech as it surged towards Merlin, the raven haired boy steadily lifting his face. Unbidden fear rose within him, his mouth was bone dry; Arthur couldn't breathe.

He could do nothing but watch Merlin, his pain shrinking into insignificance as his manservant's eyes shone a brilliant light, Merlin enveloping himself in gold and blue flames and moulding them with his hands as he destroyed Cenred's army with a sweep of his hand, the boom of the fire burning his ears as Merlin stood in the middle of it all.

Merlin didn't look real, the elements colliding around him as hundreds of men were wiped to the floor, the boy's eyes shining such an intense gold it was almost white. Merlin's head fell back as he let a terrific, unearthly roar rip from his chest. The roar was returned; a shadow of a dragon suddenly appearing against the silvery moon. Chaos descended with the beast, men trampled in the bid to escape and crying out in agony as their fire destroyed the remainder of Cenred's men.

It ended as quickly as it came, the surviving knights of Camelot looking upon the boy on the rockery in shock and fear. The wind had died, and an eerie silence like a heavy blanket had been laid over them. The raven haired figure breathed heavily for a couple of seconds, the dragon quietly landing next to him- a low, contented growl rising from its lungs- bowing their heads to one another in mutual respect. They stood side by side, an image of absolute power amongst the site of destruction; dead bodies, broken weapons and burnt grass.

Arthur felt a dribble of warmth from his mouth, his lungs bucking as he struggled to breathe. He let his head drop against the dry grass as he heard Merlin call his name, knights moving out of the way as if he were using his magic to part them. None of them said a word as Merlin dropped on his knees beside the prince, gently turning him over and holding back a gasp as the prince's body started to shake with uneven breaths.

Arthur saw the dark haired boy's face swimming into view, he could see the desperation on his face; his voice seemed distant. He knew this wasn't good.

"Arthur! Arthur listen to me! You're going to be fine. . . stay with me you prat. . ."

The prince's eyes never left Merlin's- unwavering, unblinking and glassy as the younger boy pried his hand away from the wound just below his ribs, he grabbed hold of his manservant's jacket in pain, sitting up slightly, words barely passing through his teeth.

"You never told him did you. . . about your magic. . ."

Merlin swallowed guiltily, tears pricking behind his eyes. He told him that they'd trusted each other completely. . . and it was almost true.

"I just. . . couldn't. . ." he barely whispered, before clearing his throat, "I need you to lie still-"

"He wouldn't have cared. . . I know it. . . I can feel it. . ."

The raven haired boy looked stunned, a tear balancing in the corner of his eye as he gently pushed Arthur back down; he could still feel that aching panic inside of him.

Merlin laid his hand gently on Arthur's side, uttering some words under his breath as the knights looked on in fright and awe. Merlin felt the tingling sensation running into his fingertips and into Arthur as the Prince's eyes flickered in a final surge of pain, the younger man wincing as he watched Arthur's skin crawl together beneath his chainmail. He was not fully healed, but he would not die today.

After several seconds, the Prince took a heaving breath and Merlin let out one he didn't even realise he was holding. He laughed to himself, looking up as Sir Leon just a few feet away from him started to clap, grinning with slight tears in his eyes. Suddenly another stepped forward and joined in, and another until all that could be heard was the applause of Uther's men.

Merlin felt a wave of pride rise in his chest; the acceptance of his true self like nothing he'd ever felt before. The knights approached him one by one, shaking his hand, thanking him, some even hugging him for saving their lives when the icy hand of death had nearly touched them on the shoulder.

Merlin's smile slipped of his face as he watched several knights carry a sleeping Arthur back to the castle. His heart plummeted as he realised he still had Arthur's reaction to come, and even though he knew he should trust the prince with his very soul, fear still held him by the throat; he was scared.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked the latest chapter and tune in next time! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Merlin, I'm merely playing with them for my own entertainment. :P

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Hope you've all had a good week and enjoying the fact it's a Friday and MERLIN TOMORROW! :D This one hasn't taken as long to edit as I thought it would as this chapter's a tad shorter than the previous ones- so I hope the fact it only took me a couple of days to update makes up for that! :P

* * *

**Keepsake **

**Chapter 4**

Arthur moaned as he came round, his eyes fluttering open as he saw a canopy of trees above him; dark, thick clouds pregnant with rain above them. The bruised face of a boy came into view- he had dark hair, ears that stuck out a little and perfectly carved cheek bones. He had friendly, concerned vivid blue eyes.

There was something oddly familiar about him; like passing the same person twice in the street days apart.

"Arthur? Arthur? Can you hear me?"

He didn't recognise the name, but he appeared to be looking at him; he replied with as much confidence as he could muster, "Yes?"

The boy's shoulders sagged with relief, his hand rubbing across his face as he helped prop him up against the tree, a pile of armour a few feet away from him, which he presumed was his own, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Arthur eyed the boy curiously; his wounds looked a lot worse than his own, "My wrists are sore, and one side of my face hurts a bit. . . but apart from that. . . Are you ok?

"The worst of the wounds I've basically healed myself, although it has its risks; I seem to be fine. I've washed and bandaged up one of your forearms a little, nothing too serious." Merlin looked around suddenly, his voice hushed, "Arthur about what I did in the cave. . . "

"What did you do?"

Merlin met Arthur's gaze, his eyes glinting with shame; he looked like he was about to flinch at any moment, "About. . .you know? I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. . ."

"I didn't see anything. . ."

Merlin looked surprised, then slightly relieved, "Oh ok. . .don't worry about it then."

The prince furrowed his brow at the other man's expression as he moved away, relief and. . . guilt?

Arthur remained silent, and watched him potter around the small clearing, gathering together whatever edible things he could find, "How long have I been out?" the blonde asked.

"Not long, about half an hour."

Merlin walked back over to Arthur with a few handfuls of berries and nuts, the prince smiling kindly at the gangly boy, "Thank you."

The boy smiled in return and turned away, continuing his look for food, "You never say thank you, Arthur, even to me- I'm starting to think that blow to your head was a good thing!"

Arthur tried to laugh it off, but it came out rather half hearted, "Well, you've patched me up rather well."

"I do do my best," the boy grinned, "Gaius would have something to say about my skills as a physician no doubt. _No, no Merlin, not like that!_" he mimicked.

_Merlin, well that's his name._

"I'm sorry to say this to you Arthur, but we need to get moving," Merlin continued, making his way towards the pile of armour and starting to collect it up, "We're about a mile away from what I believe is the battle ground-"

"Battle ground?" Arthur interrupted, eyes wide open.

"Yes Arthur, all your men will be-"

Merlin stopped midsentence, slowly turning around.

It was the jet-haired boy's turn to look shocked; Arthur could see the thought like a penny dropping in his head. His mouth was half open, the unfinished sentence hanging in the air. The panic on Merlin's face unnerved him.

"Arthur, do you know who I am?" he questioned tentatively, his body frozen as he stared at the blonde slouched against the tree.

"Of course. . .you're Merlin." Arthur answered with as much conviction as he could.

Merlin steadily walked towards Arthur, eyeing him with worry, "Ok, and how am I related to you?"

"You're. . . my cousin." the flaxen haired boy shrugged, as if it were well known.

Merlin looked at him as if he were the most horrendous thing on the earth, dropping the armour he was holding, suddenly screwing his eyes shut, clenching his hair in between his fists, "No, no, no, no. . . I thought I got to you in time. . ." he said to himself.

"What's happened?" the prince asked uncertainly, blushing, a feeling of absolute awkwardness, loneliness and vulnerability washing over him.

"You've had your memory wiped; why didn't you say anything when you woke up?" Merlin asked, his eyes panicked.

"I thought I might remember something. . . that maybe it was temporary." Arthur replied quietly.

Merlin hid his face in his hands, moaning loudly as he paced around; the prince looking on helplessly from the sidelines.

"This is all my fault, this is all my fault. . . I should've done something sooner. . ." the younger boy cried out to himself.

"There was nothing you could do." Arthur said, not knowing if his words had any truth behind them or not.

Merlin smiled a little at the kindness, however untrue it was. His expression suddenly changed again- unbridled excitement- like his entire being had been struck by an empowering bolt of lightening.

"Arthur! Look in your right boot quickly!" the boy cried, kneeling by his side and prying it off his foot before he even had time to react, looking on in confusion as the boy rifled around inside it.

Merlin set the boot down on the grass, his face back to one of utter hopelessness, "It's not here. I don't understand."

"What's not there?"

The dark haired boy turned to face him, the heartbreak in his eyes he reckoned would be able to break even the hardest of hearts, "My neckerchief."

"Why on earth would your neckerchief be in my boot?"

The elevated, slightly accusatory tone made Merlin smile to himself for a split second; he sounded like the old Arthur. The smile soon vanished though, "If we had it, it would've helped you remember! Can you remember where you put it?"

Arthur raised his eyebrows, tilting his head and gesturing wildly with his hands to their general predicament.

"Of course." Merlin said, rolling his eyes at his own question.

They both sat there pensively for a few moments, followed by Merlin moaning into his hands. The situation was hopeless.

The manservant spoke out loud to himself, "I cannot hear the sounds of war. . . yet it must be starting soon. Sir Leon and the knights must be going crazy wondering where we've gone."

He turned to the prince, "I cannot take you into battle, let alone lead an army; you don't even know what you're fighting for-"

"We have to go."

A hearbeat of a pause, "What?"

"Whatever I'm part of; whatever I represent is obviously important."

"It is. . . but you can't-"

"Yes I can. We should go now." Arthur said, starting to stand up, and pulling his armour towards him. Merlin was incredulous; even with his memory wiped, he was still fiercely loyal to Camelot.

"Wait!" Merlin called, Arthur froze, his eyes like a hawk as the dark haired boy walked in front of him.

Merlin held onto Arthur's shoulders firmly, forcing him to look into his eyes, sky met sea; they were the infinite horizon.

"You are Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot; you are brave, kind and loyal, and I am and always will be your manservant Merlin. We trust each other, and even though you wouldn't admit it; we're best friends. Right now, you must listen to me and do exactly as I tell you."

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter's a bit of a mid point really between the battle and well. . . finding out what exactly happened to Arthur so sorry it's a bit shorter than the rest! I hope to have the next chapter out by early next week. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Merlin, but if I did, I'd make a backwards episode. ;)

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Hope you're all well and have enjoyed the weekend and one of the most amazing Merlin episodes to date- what a bomb drop! :O It makes sense though, looking back on it though! I have to say, I adored the bit at the beginning with Arthur and Merlin. . . the bromance was almost too much to bear. Colin, if you keep getting all weepy like that, you'll make me cry too!

Anyway, I digress! Here's the fifth chapter.

* * *

**Keepsake**

**Chapter 5**

Merlin saw more than heard a shaky breath of relief leave the prince's lungs, "Thank you."

Arthur turned to his knights, his voice loud and majestic as he spoke, "Knights of Camelot, we are united today to dispel the threat that falls upon our kingdom. I cannot promise you that this war will be easy; it will require all of our strength, all our courage, all our wisdom in order to defeat the enemies that descend us."

Merlin watched the enraptured faces of Camelot's knights, their ears open to their once and future king.

"For the love of your king, for the love of Camelot, you must stay strong even in the face of death. We must stand together, as one united, impenetrable front. Now, are you with me?"

Merlin couldn't help but let a teary smile grace his features as he saw a wave of arms punching the air, the roar of hundreds of soldiers booming; the yellow and red of the Pendragon crest waving in the northern winds. His heart tripped over; Merlin hoped these men would be alive by dusk.

Merlin hoped he'd still be a friend to those men too.

_0*0*0*0*0_

Arthur and Merlin rode side by side as they left the outer areas of Camelot, they could see in the distance the green fields which would become the battle ground, and the grave yard of so many men. Merlin felt a foreboding thump in his chest, his heart tightening.

"Arthur."

"I know."

He could see it too, the darkness on the horizon; it looked like an entire town, yet it was moving towards them steadily, their colours of black, grey and green poisoning the skyline; the blue being steadily consumed by thick, dark clouds.

Arthur turned to Sir Leon behind him, "I'm riding on ahead with Merlin."

Leon looked mildly panicked, "Sire, I'm not sure if that's a good idea-"

"I'm leaving you in charge to lead the rest of the army; we shan't be long."

Leon looked as if he were about to protest, but then the prince kicked off into a gallop, and Merlin followed after a sympathetic glance to the knight.

_0*0*0*0*0_

They reached a dense section of forest just south of the soon-to-be battleground; the last of the sunshine was shining through the trees, the moving shadows of the leaves like a swarm of moths.

Arthur heard Merlin's breath catch in his throat as they looked out past the foliage, a wall of sound gradually getting closer; there would be bloodshed by the height of day.

Arthur turned to him, his manservant's azure eyes affixed to the oncoming army, "Where do you reckon they'll be?"

"Who?" Merlin replied, meeting his gaze.

"The sorcerors."

Merlin looked away again, that horrible, ironic guilt stabbing him in the chest as it had done so many times, "I don't know."

"We should ride west in the forest a little, get a bit closer."

The raven haired boy sent Arthur an urgent stare, "Are you insane? What if they spot us?"

"The sun is facing them and we are well concealed here, plus I don't know anyone with sight that good, do you Merlin?"

The manservant huffed, his horse quietly walking along behind Arthur's until they reached even a darker area of woodland, the trees much larger as they sprawled across the sky; the formidable ebony clouds nearly directly above them.

Both men dismounted, crawling into a thick dogwood bush and looking at the rolling fields on the other side; Cenred's army couldn't be more than two hours away now.

"They're even more than I feared." Arthur whispered solemnly, both men's eyes focused ahead.

"We'll be fine . . . we'll all be fine." Merlin said half heartedly.

Arthur's eyes continued to scan the distance, his eyebrows crinkling, "I can't see any sorcerers. . . no flying. . .no hooded cloaks . . . no staffs. . ."

Merlin, despite himself, shook his head. Not _every_ sorcerer went around flying/in hooded cloaks and/or with staffs _all the time._

The next thing Merlin heard made his blood run cold; fire to sluggish ice, a dark, female voice far too close behind him.

"That's because you're not looking properly."

Merlin didn't even manage to turn around before the world went black.

_0*0*0*0*0_

The manservant groaned as he first fell back into consciousness, his surroundings starting to spin, his head felt heavy and his neck lolled forward. He felt a searing pain by his temple, warm blood flooding into his eye, which he could also taste on his lips. He tried to reach and touch it, but realised his arms were stuck above him, the painful burn of iron manacles round his wrists steadily rising to the surface of his mind. His shoulders felt as if they were going to be pulled from their sockets.

His hearing was steadily coming back; his name was being called. It seemed distant, muted, but it was becoming clearer, like if he was surfacing from underwater.

"_Merlin! Merlin! MERLIN!"_

Merlin's eyes flew open, another deep moan escaping his chest as he forced himself to lift his head up. He could see Arthur several feet in front of him, chained to a chair, his sword on a rock nearer to Merlin, his blonde hair matted with dried blood, scratch marks on his neck and a cut in his lip. Merlin reckoned he must look just as bad.

"Arthur. . ."

"We've been captured." he said desperately, "Your armour's gone and we're in some sort of cave; there's barely any light. . .I don't know who found us, I didn't have time to register the voice before I was knocked out. . ."

He sat silent for a couple of seconds, before Arthur roared as he shook his manacles ferociously to no avail.

Arthur stared at his battered manservant, his eyes downturned and his breathing heavy, "I can't touch the floor." the dark haired boy finally whispered.

The prince swallowed painfully, his tone equally quiet and broken, "They've suspended you above the floor so it's just out of reach. . . How are your arms?"

Merlin winced as he tried to flex his fingers, the blood supply in his hands next to nothing as the metal cuffs crushed his veins, "They ache. A lot."

There was another painful silence, both boys lost in their own thoughts as the sound of icy water dripping from the stone walls that surrounded them echoed loudly.

"She's going to kill us." Merlin spoke out loud.

"Who?" Arthur asked, his eyes sparkling with worry.

Merlin looked him in the eye, "Morgause."

"She's behind this?"

"I knew that voice when I heard it."

Merlin fell silent as he saw two masked, hooded men walk into the cavern. They unlocked his manacles, his shoulders rigid with pain, before he was thrown down only a few feet away from Arthur. His arms were suddenly being forcibly held behind his back as he knelt, his knees burning on the freezing stone floor.

He heard the click of a woman's shoes enter next, and he felt his lungs tighten in his chest.

Arthur's voice rang clear in the small cove, his chains shaking again, "Release us at once Morgause!"

Merlin managed to slightly lift his head, although it made him feel giddy and physically sick to do so, watching as Morgause merely smirked at the crown prince. She quickly turned her attention to the servant being held on the floor.

"Isn't it odd how our paths keep crossing, Merlin? Nearly every time putting your life on the line for Arthur and for Camelot."

Merlin looked away from the sorceress; ashamed at the first bit of his secret being chipped away in front of Arthur- when he was bloodied and battered, forced to kneel on the floor like a slave in this state- it couldn't happen like this.

"There's something about you Merlin; I've asked you before and still you will not tell me, perhaps it is because you have known you'll somehow escape?"

Merlin remained silent, his eyes on the floor. He suddenly felt her cool, slender fingers under his chin, and he was forced to look at her.

"What do you want from me Morgause?" Arthur suddenly cried, she looked over her shoulder, and the two friends briefly made eye contact.

"It is not just you I seek Arthur Pendragon. Your servant is much a part of this as you are."

Merlin squirmed as he looked at Arthur again; the prince looked at him in utter confusion and panic as to what would happen next. Merlin was the one to find out first as one the guards kicked him in the back which caused him to fall forward onto his hands, before he was dragged back upright and punched in the side of the face.

"NO!" Arthur shouted, battling against his restraints as Morgause slowly walked behind the prince, resting her hands on his shoulders as they both watched Merlin.

"Look at him Arthur," Morgause cooed sarcastically, her voice in his ear, "The innocent, simple village boy, unrecognised for all he has been through, and neither of us trusted enough to know his secrets. Your greatest weakness is your heart, Arthur Pendragon, and the few you let in worm right into the centre of it."

Arthur felt tears burning in the back of his eyes, his heart aching as he looked at Merlin barely conscious in front of him. Whatever Merlin was hiding, Arthur didn't want to find out like this; it would hurt them both too much. The prince watched helplessly as one of the guards held his servant by the hair, the other holding a knife to the white flesh of his throat.

"But you have a chance to save him, Prince Arthur, the loyal manservant who has won your trust, but you not his-"

"Arthur. . ." Merlin's voice croaked, "I do trust you. . . don't listen to her. . .please, I trust you-" his sentence was caught off by the knife digging that little bit deeper into his skin.

Arthur barely nodded, the horrendous half truth of Merlin's words present in his tear-filled sapphire eyes. Only now could he truly see the intensity of the secrets hidden in their depths. Did Merlin not trust him? Arthur felt his heart ache a little more than he'd hoped.

"You can save the servant you think you know, in exchange for your memories, and everything you think you are."

Merlin's eyes widened, his voice desperate, "Don't do it Arthur! Don't do it . . . you're the heir to the throne-"

Arthur watched in silent horror as the guards pressed the edge of the knife harder into the side of Merlin's throat, a single trickle of blood running onto his collar bone.

The prince met Merlin's pleading eyes with his own, until Morgause blocked him from view, "Decide now, Arthur Pendragon, or I'll kill you both."

Arthur gulped, images of Merlin, Gwen, his father and Morgana flooding his vision momentarily. He felt dizzy, like he could be sick at any moment, "I surrender my memories in exchange for Merlin's life."

He heard Merlin cry out, struggling against his captors but the guards held him fast. Morgause smiled menacingly at the prince as she moved behind him, closing her eyes and grasping his head in her hands. Arthur tried to hold back the tears pricking in the corner of his eyes, only just realising the extent of what was about to happen to him, he kept his eyes on Merlin, willing himself to remember his face.

Merlin looked at him desperately, and Arthur's fear was soon replaced as the world seemed to slow down around him. His heart was pounding in his ears as he watched Merlin's eyes flash gold, the men who were holding him were chucked to opposite ends of the cavern, as if knocked aside by some invisible force.

The realisation hit him like a cannonball to the chest. _Merlin is a sorcerer._

He watched Merlin scream something, the sound not hitting his ears as he only heard Morgause's words spilling into his head.

"_Ic i__dílege__gemynda. . ."_

His manservant picked up the prince's discarded sword as he ran towards him, flinging it and directing it with his magic, it flew over the prince's shoulder and into the chest of the woman behind him, the last words leaving her lips as she collapsed on the floor grappling with life.

Arthur felt his entire being burn, writhing in his chair as his eyes rolled into the back of his head; the last thing he felt were two bony hands on his shoulders before he passed out.

_0*0*0*0*0_

Arthur moaned as he came round, his eyes fluttering open as he saw a canopy of trees above him; dark, thick clouds pregnant with rain above them. The bruised face of a boy came into view- he had dark hair, ears that stuck out a little and perfectly carved cheek bones. He had friendly, concerned vivid blue eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** The truth about Arthur's memories is out! Still two chapters left though ladies and gentlemen. . . after all, we still have the title and other things to deal with. . . ;) Let me know what you think!

Also, dear readers, I'd appreciate if you checked out my little one shot _Bedlocked _I published today too; it's a 'missing' scene between Merlin and Morgana from episode 3.5!

Minxy x


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Merlin, if I did, I'd be like this - :D

**A/N: **Hello everyone! May I apologise for the enormousness in delay for the final two chapters; it's beyond awful really. Blame my first term at university entirely- work hard, play hard is pretty much the Law Society's ethic, I've barely had five minutes by myself I reckon! Anyway, the last two chapters are coming one after the other; the story demands it!

* * *

**Keepsake**

**Chapter 6**

"Merlin, you're _always _late."

The manservant rolled his eyes good naturedly; despite knowing what destruction the day would bring, they knew they could rely on each other for some harmless banter.

"Did you bring me my breakfast?" Arthur asked, striding towards his manservant, who was inspecting the armour and weaponry he'd laid out on the table the night before.

"Ah."

Arthur smiled sarcastically, "I thought not, which why I took the liberty of making sure someone else brought it up before hand."

Arthur suddenly fell silent, his eyes narrowed as he watched Merlin inspect his armour for dents or breaks. After a few moments, Merlin noticed the sudden quietness, lifting his gaze up, unnerved to see Arthur eyeing him critically.

"What?" Merlin asked, his eyes darting around shiftily, colour flooding his throat.

"You look tired." the prince stated.

"I didn't have a very good night's sleep." Merlin replied half-heartedly.

"Is someone nervous?" Arthur teased, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

Merlin raised his eyebrows, not meeting Arthur's eyes as he pretended to engross himself in checking the prince's chest plates, "You'd be a fool if you weren't."

Arthur watched Merlin pick up a rag and begin to polish his shield, despite the fact he'd already done it last night.

The prince didn't stop him though, keeping the dark haired boy occupied seemed to stop the muscle twitching in his jaw. The blonde had noticed that was one of the tell tale signs of Merlin's nerves.

"I suppose you'll be helping Gaius today then." the prince said nonchalantly, as if today wasn't any different.

Merlin rubbed viciously at a particularly stubborn bit of dirt which he hadn't spotted yesterday, "Then you suppose wrong."

It was Arthur's turn to be confused now, "What?"

"I'm coming with you of course." Merlin replied, a trace of a smile on his lips as his silvery eyes met Arthur's own.

"Merlin. . . I'm not sure that's the best idea."

"Oh." said Merlin, mockingly placing his hand on his chin as he pretended to look wistful, "So taking me to fight a dragon was? Or. . . taking me into forests filled with bandits? Or. . . perhaps to a castle where some dead knights had been awakened?"

"Ok, ok I get it!" Arthur put his hands up in surrender, adding quietly, "I think you should wear some armour though, you're always charging about unarmed."

"Oh Arthur, I didn't know you cared!" Merlin pouted jokingly, his hand on his heart.

The prince shook his head at his laughing manservant, unable to keep a small grin off his own face, "Pass me my chainmail would you?"

Merlin picked it up, the fluid weight of it cool in his hands as he placed it over Arthur's head, "So, you aren't nervous at all then?" the younger boy asked.

"Course not." Arthur said, a deep sigh escaping his nose.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then." Merlin murmured, straightening Arthur's chainmail on his shoulders.

Arthur gulped a little, his mind dancing with a terrible bloodshed he knew he'd be part of, "Whatever you may think of me Merlin, I don't enjoy this sort of thing. War. Death. Slaughter. I know how much you like to chastise me over hunting, but this? It gives me no pleasure to kill another man."

Merlin gave his master a slightly sorrowful look, his colbalt eyes glittering. He remembered what he'd been told, of how Morgause would pinpoint the crown prince. He'd defend Arthur to the bitter end. Should he warn him now?

Arthur watched as his manservant kept his eyes focused on his task, adjusting the chest plates and meticulously tying the little strings as if it were a surgical procedure, "I know that being royalty isn't all velvet cushions and banquets. I've seen first hand the difficult decisions you've had to make, whether that be supporting your father or standing against him, or leading your men to near certain death for the good of Camelot."

Arthur asked him again, differently this time, "Are you nervous?"

Merlin got this pensive look on his face, his eyes darkening slighty, still shifting Arthur's chest plates, "I'm worried that by the end of the day, people will think differently of me."

The prince grasped his manservant's wrist firmly, causing Merlin to freeze, his hands hovering on the final tie, "No one will judge you if you decide not to fight Merlin; you're not a knight."

Merlin swallowed, his magic spiking in his fingertips, "That's not what I meant."

Arthur released his grip, Merlin's fingers like bony vines stretching as he tied the final knot, "You confuse me, Merlin."

"And you me. Sometimes I wonder how a prat like you is destined to be the greatest king Camelot has known." he replied, a small smile on his lips.

The prince looked at him strangely, like no one had said anything quite like that to him before. There was an odd sort of affection in his eyes.

"You should get some armour on." Arthur said, breaking the silence.

"Should I go to the armoury?" Merlin answered, gesturing towards the door.

"No. . . no." the prince replied, waving his hand slightly, "I've got spare in my trunk."

The prince moved across his chambers, lifting the creaky wooden lid open at the foot of his bed, and pulling out chainmail and gauntlets.

Merlin pointed at them in recognition, "Hey, didn't I wear them-"

"-when we went to Ealdor, yes." Arthur finished.

"Why do you have them?"

"I thought you could use them again. Though to be honest, I forgot about them; it seems ridiculous now, since you mentioned all those times I've taken you into dangerous situations unarmed."

Merlin smiled sheepishly, Arthur handing him his armour as he walked past, picking up his sword and holding it to the light which was shining brighter through the window. He rolled his eyes as his manservant squirmed his way into his chainmail, affixing one gauntlet, and struggling with the second as he had done the first time.

"You are useless, Merlin." the prince huffed, his sword clanging on the table as he walked over to his manservant, his eyes sparkling with mild embarrassment as he held out his right arm, Arthur finishing off the ties for him, before returning to his sword.

"Oh, I have something for you by the way."

Arthur turned back round, sword in his hand.

He stared at Merlin, who was holding his red neckerchief in his outstretched hand.

"Okay." he said it as if it was two words, "."

The jet-haired boy rolled his eyes, "Oh for goodness sake it's not like that."

"Really?" Arthur said, raising an eyebrow with amusement, "Because to me it looks like you're trying to give me a token-"

"It will help you, trust me. You must keep it with you." Merlin interrupted.

Arthur furrowed his brow, Merlin was looking at him so earnestly he slowly took it from his hand.

The prince's nose shrivelled, "Why is it wet? I don't understand, why is it wet?"

"Don't ask, because I won't tell you."

"_Mer-_lin!" Arthur cried.

His manservant gave him a pointed look, and Arthur pulled a face, "If you get injured- that's what you'll need."

"Are you criticising my fighting skills? Who says I'll get injured?" Arthur said, arms open, mildly outraged.

"You nearly always do! Moreover, I've just given you something that will help you, why are you whining like some small child?" Merlin replied, exasperated.

Arthur paused, pursed his lips as he viewed his manservant critically, "You're right. I'm sorry." he said, sitting on his bed, putting on his boots and tucking the neckerchief into the top of his right one, "Although I have no idea how your wet neckerchief is going to help me."

Merlin smiled softly, before he faced away from Arthur and gave his sword a final polish. The prince looked deep in thought for a few seconds, before he pulled the neckerchief from his boot, held it in his hands for a few seconds before tucking it into the shoulder of his shirt, not far from the pulse on his neck, yet still out of sight.

Merlin swivelled back round and walked over to him, leaning against the bedstead, his voice hushed and his eyes quiet, "Today will be a moment that will start to truly define you. It will be difficult and scary and vicious. It will not only be Cenred and his men that we will be up against-"

Arthur's eyes widened, "Who else will there be?"

Merlin swallowed a little, his arms folded, "Sorcerers. Seeking revenge on your father and on Camelot."

The prince looked away, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. Camelot's men were surely unmatched, "How do you know all this?"

Merlin dodged the question, "Just promise me this Arthur; you won't think of me any differently by the end of the day. I'm still the same person, and I'll always be loyal to you, and I'll never do anything to harm you."

Arthur looked like he wanted to reply, ask his question again, but found he couldn't say anything. He was overawed almost, and it baffled him and intrigued him infinitely when his manservant spoke like this. Wise and knowing beyond his years and position.

"Of course. . ." he managed to choke out; it seemed insufficient though.

Merlin half smiled, "We should go; your army will be waiting."

_0*0*0*0*0_

Arthur marched out into the courtyard, hand on the hilt of his sword, head held high like the Pendragon he was destined to be. Men in their hundreds watched the blonde prince step out with his manservant by his side, the juxtaposition of light and dark, tanned and pale, both their piercing, cerulean blue eyes set firmly ahead.

The prince turned on Merlin, his voice a whisper as his eyes darted around, "Did Gwen go?"

"Don't worry, she's safe. She's staying with friends a few miles south of Camelot; if the castle is swarmed, you or I have time to get to her."

Merlin saw more than heard a shaky breath of relief leave the prince's lungs, "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for reading, please review and the final chapter is coming right up!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **The day I'm magic is the day I'll own Merlin, I've decided. Which as my life stands now looks unlikely.

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I present to you, the final chapter! Think of it as a little Xmas present from me if you will- I hope you enjoy it and it ties up all the loose ends for you!

* * *

**Keepsake**

**Chapter 7**

Merlin stood in his chambers, his hands clasped in front of him, staring up through the high window, waiting, waiting. Always waiting.

Waiting for war, waiting for a moment, waiting for the inevitable.

_When the full moon is unobscured by the clouds, you must come to the clearing two miles south of Camelot. There I shall give you something few mortal men have been entrusted with._

Pale light finally bled into the room, casting Merlin in an ethereal glow, his irises almost white as he stared at the smooth surface of the moon. Releasing a quiet breath, he picked up his cloak, silently exiting his chambers and out into the night.

He crept silently across the courtyard, lurking in the shadows as he dodged the guards. He would be shot down on sight if he was spotted; Uther had grown paranoid, convinced of traitors in his court aiding Cenred. The curfew had made the kingdom grow silent, yet soon all they may hear soon could be the horrific cry of war.

He reached the edge of Camelot, his hood concealing his face as he skulked in the darkness. The sound of hooves on the cobbles would've been impossible, so instead he must travel alone, and ensure he returned before first light.

Merlin moved quickly through the trees of the forest, the damp moisture of the rain heavy in the air, drops trickling from wet leaves like the distant footsteps of a thousand soldiers. The warlock shivered, his black cloak undulating behind them as he weaved through the increasingly dense foliage.

He finally broke from the tall trees, the openness of the clearing exposing him to the cool night wind, pulling his cloak further around his lithe frame as his eyes searched the sky.

Merlin saw the shadow against the clouds, like an elegant ship gliding on the ocean of the sky. Somehow he barely made a sound as he gradually descended, like a dark apparition in the corner of his eye.

"You're here, young warlock."

Merlin pulled his hood from his face, looking up into the piercing yellow of Kilgharrah's eyes.

"Why did you ask me to come?"

"I would not have asked for your presence unless I believed it was something of great importance." He replied, his voice rumbling deep from his chest.

Merlin's eyes glittered with worry, "Cenred's army will have descended on Camelot by tomorrow. They're thousands of them. . . we are outnumbered. . ."

"Merlin, I have foreseen this among many battles my entire life, and it is one that will shape or destroy your destiny."

The dark haired boy's expression changed, fearful as he questioned, "Why? What will happen?"

"Arthur will be in the greatest danger you will have known thus far in your journey together."

"How? What do I have to do to stop this?" Merlin cried.

"Hush, young warlock, and listen."

Merlin clamped his mouth shut, his eyes filled with a culmination of slight ire and worry as he stared at the magnificent beast in front of him, his scales gleaming in the light as if he were cast from gold. He was running out of time.

"Although he is bloodthirsty, Cenred is not your main concern; he is like any young warrior ruler- he has come here only to destroy Uther's army, and to claim Camelot if he can. Despite the disadvantages, Camelot will win through. . . but not without help."

The glint in the dragon's eye should've comforted Merlin, but instead he felt slightly nauseous, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you may well be forced into showing the world what you truly are."

Merlin felt the world shift slightly on its axis, he gulped; Kilgharrah had never been wrong, despite the amount of times he'd purposefully ignored his words and done as he pleased. Merlin was headstrong; it was both his greatest asset and his greatest weakness.

"Your worry should lie with the sorceress Morgause; she and Cenred have united to bring Camelot and Uther to their knees. Unlike Cenred, she will focus on one person, and one person alone."

"Arthur. . ." Merlin barely whispered.

"She will find his weakness; to destroy the only heir, the once and future king, will surely destroy Uther and Camelot. . . and the destiny you share will die with them. She is as sly as a serpent; she will not bring Arthur's downfall about in a conventional way. . . and she will rarely feel the blood of those she kills on her hands."

"What is his weakness?" the boy questioned.

"That only you can answer young warlock, you know the prince better than anyone."

Merlin's brow furrowed, "Must I kill her?"

"That I can tell you; her death is not written for immanency, but you must stop her regardless."

The warlock's voice stern and clear; a statement, not a question, "What must I do."

"I will bestow a gift on you that will save Arthur from all injuries; all ills. It is a gift that I would only entrust you with- the last Dragonlord- for the love of Albion. You must hold out your scarf."

The raven haired boy tilted his head in intrigue; "Why do you need my scarf?"

"For many ills, you need more than magic and enchantment to bring someone back to life. Something familiar to them. A memento. A keepsake. "

His brow crinkled as he hesitantly reached around his neck and untied his neckerchief.

Kilgharrah looked downwards, bringing a claw to his front leg and growling lowly as he made a small incision in his scales. His blood was thick and dark, yet somehow it was as bright as fire.

Merlin stepped forward tentatively, carefully reaching out and dabbing the liquid with his scarf. The blood has settled around the cut, but it never fell. It was almost as if it could not fall.

"You must take it and give it to Arthur. With it he can cure anything that befalls him. My blood shall never dry, yet nothing will ever absorb it; even the soil shall never drink it, for it is too strong for even Nature's womb to accept it. It shall only fade when it has been used for the purpose it was set."

Merlin held his scarf, the small cuts inflicted by his daily role on his hand disappearing. The boy looked up at the dragon incredulously.

"Thank you."

Merlin concealed his face once again with his hood, striding off into the darkness as the dragon called after him.

"Merlin."

The young man stopped, a rush of wind blowing that made the grass have the appearance of a deep, impenetrable sea. He turned, their eyes meeting again.

"Should you need me tomorrow, I shall be close."

"Does that mean I will need you?" Merlin asked, a small quirk gracing his lips.

Kilgharrah released one of his rare, rumbling chuckles, "We shall see."

_0*0*0*0*0_

Merlin woke a few hours later, groaning as first light came through his window and ceremoniously fell onto his face. He pulled himself out of bed before he had time to fall asleep again, rubbing his face slowly, the dark rings under his eyes stark against his pale skin. He dressed quickly, the scarf in his pocket, the physicians' quarters empty; Gaius was probably preparing the hall for inevitable casualties.

He dashed through the long corridors and staircases to the prince's chambers; he charged through the oak doors as usual, surprised to find the prince up and already dressed, one foot on the bottom of his window, as he leant on his knee, looking pensively onto the horizon; thick smoke was curling like an angry fist.

"Sorry sire, I didn't think I was late."

"Merlin, you're _always _late."

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it, the end! I hope you enjoyed this slightly unconventionally structured little tale; the only thing I hope I have left open to this story is what happened to Morgause- this is in case I have the time of fully developed idea for a sequel, so yes, she has indeed survived (it's a little ambiguous when you read it backwards, but obviously in this chapter you find out that she's not meant to die yet). Please review if you could be so kind, and I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and New Year! :) Minx x


End file.
